Ge 2/kjv
: }|1| 2:1 Thus the heavens and the earth were finished, and all the host of them. }} : }|2| 2:2 And on the seventh day God ended his work which he had made; and he rested on the seventh day from all his work which he had made. }} : }|3| 2:3 And God blessed the seventh day, and sanctified it: because that in it he had rested from all his work which God created and made. }} : }|4| 2:4 These are the generations of the heavens and of the earth when they were created, in the day that the LORD God made the earth and the heavens, }} : }|5| 2:5 And every plant of the field before it was in the earth, and every herb of the field before it grew: for the LORD God had not caused it to rain upon the earth, and there was not a man to till the ground. }} : }|6| 2:6 But there went up a mist from the earth, and watered the whole face of the ground. }} : }|7| 2:7 And the LORD God formed man of the dust of the ground, and breathed into his nostrils the breath of life; and man became a living soul. }} : }|8| 2:8 And the LORD God planted a garden eastward in Eden; and there he put the man whom he had formed. }} : }|9| 2:9 And out of the ground made the LORD God to grow every tree that is pleasant to the sight, and good for food; the tree of life also in the midst of the garden, and the tree of knowledge of good and evil. }} : }|10| 2:10 And a river went out of Eden to water the garden; and from thence it was parted, and became into four heads. }} : }|11| 2:11 The name of the first is Pison: that is it which compasseth the whole land of Havilah, where there is gold; }} : }|12| 2:12 And the gold of that land is good: there is bdellium and the onyx stone. }} : }|13| 2:13 And the name of the second river is Gihon: the same is it that compasseth the whole land of Ethiopia. }} : }|14| 2:14 And the name of the third river is Hiddekel: that is it which goeth toward the east of Assyria. And the fourth river is Euphrates. }} : }|15| 2:15 And the LORD God took the man, and put him into the garden of Eden to dress it and to keep it. }} : }|16| 2:16 And the LORD God commanded the man, saying, Of every tree of the garden thou mayest freely eat: }} : }|17| 2:17 But of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, thou shalt not eat of it: for in the day that thou eatest thereof thou shalt surely die. }} : }|18| 2:18 And the LORD God said, It is not good that the man should be alone; I will make him an help meet for him. }} : }|19| 2:19 And out of the ground the LORD God formed every beast of the field, and every fowl of the air; and brought them unto Adam to see what he would call them: and whatsoever Adam called every living creature, that was the name thereof. }} : }|20| 2:20 And Adam gave names to all cattle, and to the fowl of the air, and to every beast of the field; but for Adam there was not found an help meet for him. }} : }|21| 2:21 And the LORD God caused a deep sleep to fall upon Adam, and he slept: and he took one of his ribs, and closed up the flesh instead thereof; }} : }|22| 2:22 And the rib, which the LORD God had taken from man, made he a woman, and brought her unto the man. }} : }|23| 2:23 And Adam said, This is now bone of my bones, and flesh of my flesh: she shall be called Woman, because she was taken out of Man. }} : }|24| 2:24 Therefore shall a man leave his father and his mother, and shall cleave unto his wife: and they shall be one flesh. }} : }|25| 2:25 And they were both naked, the man and his wife, and were not ashamed. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *